Home
by midhiel
Summary: Ocho meses después de fingir su suicidio, Sherlock regresa a casa. ¿Cómo se encontrará John? ¿Aún lo llorará o habrá rehecho su vida? Basado ligeramente en "La Aventura De La Casa Vacía".


Home

Sherlock/John

Sherlock Holmes, John H. Watson, Mycroft Holmes, la señora Hudson, y demás personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de "Sherlock", Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. El Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece indiscutiblemente a John Watson.

Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga Prince Legolas.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que Sherlock Holmes fingiera su suicidio y cada día le costaba más mantenerse lejos de John Watson. Por eso, cuando Mycroft le escribió que Sebastian Moran había rentado un departamento frente a la clínica donde John trabajaba, el único detective consultor del mundo no lo pensó dos veces y voló hacia Londres.

Su hermano le proporcionó el vuelo y la documentación para entrar en el país sin problemas. Veinte horas más tarde, Sherlock se encontraba arrellanado en el asiento de un taxi rumbo a la clínica. Al bajarse, pagó y se abotonó el sobretodo mientras observaba el edificio de enfrente. Según los datos de Mycroft, el departamento consistía en la tercera ventana del quinto piso y estaba cerrada. Sherlock entró en la clínica.

-El doctor John Watson – solicitó a la recepcionista.

La jovencita consultó la computadora. Era una muchacha dulce y bonita, de las que habían atraído a John en otro tiempo pero el detective ya no sentía celos. Desde que tuvieran relaciones, después de resolver el caso del Sabueso de Baskerville, sabía que el corazón y el alma de John Harold Watson le pertenecían por completo.

-Hoy no atiende, señor – contestó la recepcionista -. ¿Desea concertar una cita para mañana?

El teléfono de Sherlock sonó con un mensaje de su hermano, la única persona que tenía en sus contactos y conocía su nuevo número.

"Asesina rusa Ludmila Dyachenko entrando en el edificio enfrentado a Baker Street 221. Urgente."

El detective abandonó la clínica apresuradamente. Intentó detener dos taxis en vano y ya cuando pensaba obligar a un tercero por las buenas o por las malas, la inconfundible limusina de Mycroft estacionó junto a él. Anthea le abrió la puerta desde adentro.

-Hola Anthea – saludó Sherlock secamente -. 221 Baker Street.

-Lo sé – sonrió la muchacha y se enfrascó en su inseparable BlackBerry.

El detective recibió otro mensaje.

"John y la sra. Hudson están a diez cuadras. Dyachenko ya espera en la primera ventana del segundo piso."

-¿Podríamos ir más rápido? – se impacientó Sherlock.

Anthea volvió a sonreír mientras que el chofer pisaba el acelerador.

Sherlock dedujo la cantidad de multas que le lloverían a Mycroft (más de cinco) por las infracciones que cometió el chofer para interceptar a la señora Hudson y a su inquilino una cuadra antes, pero la vida de su John bien las valía.

-¡John! – exclamó el detective, saliendo del coche.

John se detuvo como partido por un rayo.

-¡Dios mío! – suspiró la señora Hudson y se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Sherlock llegó hasta ellos y ayudó a John, que todavía no reaccionaba.

-Hay que meterla dentro de la limusina – apremió el detective y entre los dos introdujeron a la anciana, mientras que Anthea les hacía espacio y sacaba una carpeta para abanicarla.

De inmediato la señora Hudson recuperó la conciencia y sus enormes ojos enfocaron en sus dos inquilinos.

-Sherlock – susurró.

John lo miró.

-Estás muerto – murmuró, incrédulo.

Sherlock le sonrió con una dulzura reservada solo a él.

-Pediste en el cementerio que no lo estuviera y aquí me tienes, sano y salvo.

Con su puchero típico de enojo contenido, John abandonó del coche y enfiló hacia su casa.

-No hacia Baker Street – recordó Sherlock, saliendo detrás, tan acelerado que se golpeó la frente con la puerta -. ¡John, no regreses al departamento!

Pero John siguió caminando como si no lo oyera. Había aprendido de Mycroft cuánto detestaba Sherlock que lo ignorasen.

El detective llegó hasta él y se detuvo adelante, obstruyéndole el paso.

-John, escucha – lo tomó de los hombros -. Tenemos que hablar. Comprendo que estés furioso conmigo pero tienes que entender que lo hice por ti. Moriarty amenazó con matarlos a ti, a la señora Hudson y a Lestrade, pero especialmente a ti. ¡Tuve que fingir mi muerte para salvarte la vida, John!

-Mira, Sherlock – exclamó John, enojado -. Me importan tres cuernos tus razones. Déjame seguir o te voltearé de una bofetada.

Sherlock lo miró desafiante. Enfurecido, John fue de la palabra a los hechos y el detective rodó por la acera.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó la señora Hudson, cubriéndose la boca. Había asomado la cabeza por la ventana del coche pero todavía se sentía débil para llegar hasta sus inquilinos.

John seguía andando. Sherlock se incorporó y lo jaló del brazo.

-¡No puedes llegar a Baker Street! – exigió el detective -. Una francotiradora te está esperando.

John palideció.

-No – susurró con la cara transformada -. Sarah está en casa. ¡Tengo que salvarla!

-¿Sarah? – repitió Sherlock, incrédulo -. ¿Qué hace Sarah Sawyer en nuestra casa?

-Desde que decidiste morirte, dejó de ser nuestra casa, Sherlock – le recordó John, punzante, y con toda su fuerza estiró el brazo hasta que el detective tuvo que soltarlo -. Ahora es mi casa.

-¡John, espera! – quiso atraparlo.

Pero esta vez el médico se echó a correr como disparado por un cañón.

Sherlock lo alcanzó en la esquina y lo sostuvo de los hombros. John intentó soltarse violentamente. Estaba frenético y se sacudía como un basilisco.

-¡Suéltame! – rogaba, fuera de sí -. Tengo que llegar a Baker Street. ¡Tengo que detener a la asesina! ¡Suéltame Sherlock!

El detective se asombró y con calma fue disminuyendo la presión.

-John, ir a Baker Street es una locura – le explicó con suavidad -. Pero podemos detener a la asesina. Sígueme.

-Tengo que detenerla – suplicó John con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Confía en mí – ordenó Sherlock con firmeza para darle seguridad y quizás, confianza.

Aunque no era necesario. A pesar de haberlo engañado como lo había hecho, John Watson seguía confiando ciegamente en él y lo siguió.

Sherlock lo llevó hasta una puertita, que conducía a una escalera que se conectaba con los pisos del edificio donde Dyachenko aguardaba. Con el mayor de los sigilos la abrieron y entraron. Estaba oscuro y Sherlock, tan precavido, quitó su linterna de bolsillo para iluminar los escalones. John comenzaba a subir detrás de él, cuando, volviéndose, el detective lo tomó de la mano. El médico se estremeció, la última vez que el detective hiciera ese gesto había sido cuando huían de la policía esposados y a John se le dificultaba seguirle el paso.

La presión de Sherlock era firme y su piel caliente. Por un segundo, John lo recordó desnudo encima de él y por un instante, el deseo prevaleció sobre su bronca y su ansiedad. Necesitaba sentir a Sherlock, necesitaba que Sherlock le hiciera el amor.

-Vamos John – apremió el detective, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Después de subir dos pisos, Sherlock calculó que habían llegado a la habitación de Dyachenko. El detective le hizo una seña, mientras que sacaba su pistola del bolsillo y le quitaba el seguro.

John abrió la puerta de una patada. Adentro, junto a la ventana, estaba la francotiradora con un rifle AK- 47, y volteó sorprendida. Ni uno ni el otro le dieron tiempo de reaccionar y se le echaron encima para inmovilizarla. Ágil como tigresa, Dyachenko quitó una pistola de su cintura, pero Sherlock le pateó la mano e hizo volar el arma por los aires. Con su entrenamiento de combate, John se le arrojó encima y apresándole los brazos en la espalda, se le sentó encima para vencerla.

Sherlock sacó el celular y llamó a su hermano. Diez soldados demoraron cinco segundos en subir y otros cinco en llevársela.

Mycroft llegó detrás de sus hombres, apoyándose en su paraguas.

-Excelente trabajo, Sherlock. Un regreso espectacular al mundo de los vivos, ¿no lo crees así, John?

John seguía con el corazón palpitándole como tambor. Desorientado, miró a Mycroft y luego a Sherlock.

-Sarah. . . yo debo irme . . .

Sin más explicaciones, corrió escaleras abajo hacia la vereda de enfrente.

Sherlock no disimuló su fastidio.

Mycroft giró su paraguas apoyado en el suelo.

-Te lloró durante ocho meses. ¿No piensas que merecía rehacer su vida?

El detective sintió escalofríos y por primera vez, miedo y dolor por haber perdido lo más valioso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que John regresó con Sarah Sawyer para ahogar sus penas? ¡Mycroft! – lo tomó de la solapa del saco -. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Por qué!

Su hermano lo observó sin perder la parsimonia.

-¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y lo discuten? A veces, Sherlock – sonrió sardónico -, nuestros métodos de deducción fallan porque los ojos no nos muestran todo lo que deberíamos ver.

Furioso, Sherlock lo liberó y como lo hacía tantas veces aunque jamás lo admitiera, corrió a obedecer a su hermano.

Tal como lo sospechó, la señora Hudson no había cambiado la cerradura y su antigua llave le sirvió para entrar. El ambiente se mantenía igual y Sherlock sintió como si esos ocho meses repartido en distintos rincones del globo para atrapar a los cómplices de Moriarty, no hubieran existido. Sintió una sensación reconfortante de nostalgia y alivio. Esta era su casa porque aquí había vivido con John.

Desde el vestíbulo le llegó la voz pausada de Sarah en su departamento. Invadido por celos y curiosidad, Sherlock se dispuso a subir.

-Hasta luego, Sarah – escuchó que la despedía John cordialmente -. Gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué, John. Cuando me necesites, llámame.

Para su alivio, Sherlock comprobó que la conversación no sonaba a la despedida de dos tórtolos enamorados. De hecho, parecía que John necesitaba de su ex novia para que lo asistiera en algo.

Los dos "tórtolos" salieron y en el descanso se cruzaron con el detective. Sarah gritó como si se hubiera topado con un alma en pena.

-Mycroft siempre me espetó que tengo una palidez fantasmal pero esto es demasiado – se mofó Sherlock con un respingo altanero -. A propósito, en estos ocho meses perdí una libra pero tú aumentaste seis, no, siete.

-¡Sherlock! – amonestó John.

Sarah recordó que espectro o no, el detective nunca le había caído bien y viceversa.

-Hasta luego, John – le besó velozmente la mejilla y bajó de prisa. Tan alborotada iba, que poco faltó para que volcase la lámpara de cerámica del vestíbulo.

Sherlock sonrió con malicia y cuando ella cerró la puerta de calle, se volvió hacia John. La expresión amistosa del médico hacia Sarah había mutado por una severa dedicada al detective.

-Salvamos a Sarah, John – le recordó sin saber bien qué decir -. ¿Por qué sigues enojado? Ah, porque te mentí para salvarte la vida. ¿Crees que salté al vacío por amor al vértigo? Lo hice para protegerte, como tú querías proteger a Sarah. No, más que eso, lo hice para protegerte porque te amo.

John quedó en shock. En todo el tiempo que duró su relación, Sherlock jamás le había confesado su afecto.

-Te amo – repitió el detective, entendiendo el efecto que su declaración estaba teniendo.

Las facciones de John se suavizaron y sonrió.

-No era solo a Sarah a quien protegía, Sherlock – confesó -. Acompáñame.

Sherlock subió con mirada interrogante. El departamento se conservaba igual con los mismos muebles y conservando el mismo desorden y sus propias pertenencias mezcladas con las de John. Ahí estaba su computadora, sus libros, la pila de periódicos que siempre se negaba a botar, y en la cocina, a un costado, su laboratorio, con todos sus elementos limpios e intactos.

-No te deshiciste de nada.

John le sonrió.

-No iba a deshacerme de nada que me recordara a ti. Sígueme.

Sherlock se dejó guiar hacia su recámara.

Estaba igualita. La misma cama doble, el mismo cortinaje, los mismos muebles, la tabla periódica en la pared y su diploma de judoca colgado en la cabecera. Sólo había un elemento más.

-¿Qué es eso, John? – preguntó sin creerse lo que veía.

Deshecho de ternura, John se aproximó a la cuna celeste y alzó a un bebé.

-Te presento a John Sherlock Watson – declaró, orgulloso -. Tu hijo, nuestro hijo.

La mandíbula del aplomado detective azotó el suelo.

-Tu herencia druida. El antiguo don de la diosa de la fertilidad, Brigit, que recibió ese mago ancestro tuyo.

-Sí, Sherlock – confirmó John -. Como las generaciones anteriores de mi familia, yo también puedo concebir, aún siendo hombre. Esta belleza es la prueba.

Emocionado, Sherlock llegó hasta su hijo y John se lo acomodó en los brazos. El bebé, un calco del detective hasta en la corona oscura y ondulada de la cabeza, bostezó un tanto incómodo del paseo de brazos en brazos, pero con el indiscutible carácter tranquilo de John, no protestó.

-Es hermoso – declaró el detective -. ¡Dios mío, John! ¡Tenemos un hijo!

John asintió con los ojos húmedos.

-Cuando nos separamos tenía dos meses. Lo comprobé tres semanas más tarde. Nació el mes pasado por cesárea y Sarah y la señora Hudson me han estado ayudando a cuidarlo.

Sherlock quedó por primera vez sin palabras. Con la mirada puesta en su hijo, abrazó a John y le selló los labios con un beso.

A la sensación reconfortante de nostalgia y alivio se sumó la alegría. Sherlock Holmes comprobó que se sentía de nuevo en su hogar. Su hogar con John y John Sherlock.

…


End file.
